


Lantern for Mid-autumn festival

by Inferno696



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer
Genre: Art, Lantern, Mid-Autumn, mid-autumn festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inferno696/pseuds/Inferno696
Summary: Just a lantern I made for Mid-autumn festival and you know...John Consantine.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Lantern for Mid-autumn festival

**Author's Note:**

> Im not good at English so forgive me if I make mistakes. In case you want to see my other arts or just be friends.  
> This is my twitter: https://twitter.com/Constantinekute   
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100014312674911  
> I hope I can make friends with you!


End file.
